


First Date Fair Dorks

by UnhelpfulPanda



Series: JohnDave Week [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Creative Insults, Established Relationship, First Dates, JohnDave Week, M/M, but said with love of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnhelpfulPanda/pseuds/UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oh fuck, that title is probably the worst of them all. So far, at least. A late day 3 of JohnDave week 2016, confession/first date. I chose first date. Our favorite nerds go to the fair for their first date. Except John didn't actually SAY it was a date, and Dave didn't get the hint that it was a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date Fair Dorks

**Author's Note:**

> JohnDave Week 2016, Day 3: First Date
> 
> this one turned out longer than the others but oh fucking well.
> 
> there was also supposed to be a ferris wheel part but it was already longer than i wanted so i cut it.

            “So is it everything you’d hope it would be?” John glanced over the pink cloud of cotton candy at the blonde beside him.

            “What do you mean?” he asked, tearing off a piece of the fluffy treat. Dave shrugged, narrowly avoiding running into yet another person. For being so thin and tall, Dave sure collided with other people often, which was amusing to his black haired boyfriend because he knew Dave despised being touched without his express permission.

            “I dunno, you practically begged me to go to the fair with you. I was content to chill out and watch shitty Netflix shows and cuddle on the couch, but apparently you really wanted to sweat with a thousand other people under the blistering sun as the fair workers sucked the money out of you with fried everything and rigged games,” Dave ranted, almost dropping the cotton candy as another person shoved into him hard enough to make him stumble back.

            John caught the candy for him, laughing. “We watch shitty Netflix shows and cuddle all the time! I wanted to _go_ _somewhere_ with you for a change! Like, _outside_!” John explained.

            “But John, you know I hate going outside. There’s…” Dave looked around and then leaned in close to his boyfriend as if he was telling a secret. “There’s _people_ out here. Like, _real life human beings_. Who _look at you_. And try to _talk_ to you,” he whispered. John laughed at booped Dave’s face, who recoiled quickly. “Yo asslicker, you’re gonna get my shades all gross and sticky!” he complained.

            “Shut up and enjoy yourself, shitsniffer!” John huffed, ripping off a piece of fluff and holding it out to his boyfriend. Dave opened his mouth and let John set it down on his tongue.

            “Wow, you feed me and call me cute petnames like ‘shitsniffer’; you are ever the romantic,” Dave commented with a roll of his eyes, but John said nothing. “What’s up, babe?” He asked, suddenly worried as he was handed the cotton candy back. John had crossed his arms and looked the other way.

            The black haired teen mumbled something, but Dave couldn’t hear over the noise of all the other fair goers. He leaned in and asked the other to repeat himself. “I said I was _trying_ to be romantic by going on a date to the fair, but maybe we _should_ have stayed home,” he grumbled.

            Dave paused, cheeks heating up. “A date?” he repeated. John sighed impatiently at him.

            “Yes, a date. We haven’t actually gone on an official date before and I thought a good date spot was the fair!” John complained, then glanced up at Dave with big blue eyes. “But you’re not having any fun, so maybe-!”

            “Balloon Popper! Five darts for $7! Pop as many balloons as you can to earn a prize for your lucky lady! Pop 20 balloons and walk away with the big blue bunny!” Both boys stopped at the loud vendor gesturing wildly for passerbys to play his no doubt rigged fair game. Dave handed the cotton candy back to his boyfriend and rolled up his sleeves.

            “Dave, don’t waste your money on that stupid shit-” John tried to warn over Dave’s shout of “Ten darts, right here!” as he slapped down three $5 bills. Dave turned to his boyfriend and declared, “John Egbert, light of my life, I’m gonna win that ridiculously huge stuffed rabbit for you!” People around them stopped at the blonde’s shout, clapping for him and stopping to watch if he would hold true to his word. But how could he pop 20 balloons with only 10 darts? John just blushed; why did Dave have to draw attention to them??

            Dave’s first throw fell very short of the board of balloons. The crowd murmured disappointedly. His second throw only popped a single balloon, and only just barely. A few people wandered off in annoyance at the mediocre performance after such a bold statement.

            Dave made a disheartened noise, then smirked at John. John knew that smirk. That smirk was the smirk his boyfriend shot him when he let him win a round of Mario Kart, only to wipe the floor with him in the next 5 rounds using his weird Strider ninja training.

            With a twist of his wrist, the next dart hit three balloons in one go. The fourth dart went through all five of the top row of balloons. The vendor began to sweat, wringing his hands. The fifth dart hit one balloon and then fell with the point against the one below, popping that one as well.

            Dave had five more darts and eleven more balloons to go. A huge crowd had gathered around to watch the tall blonde with the Texan twang ninja his way to victory. Dave used the sixth dart to hit four balloons at once. The vendor was pulling on his hair, hoping Dave’s ‘luck’ would end before he actually won the huge bunny.

            His seventh and eighth only hit a single balloon, making the vendor relax just slightly. Two darts left and three balloons; it looked like the Strider’s luck had run out.

            But not so. Dave’s ninth dart hit the last three balloons at once, and his last dart pinned the vendor’s hat to the wall behind him. “Does that earn me a bonus?” Dave asked with a chuckle. His spectators went crazy, clapping and cheering for him. The vendor scowled at him, but got the giant stuffed bunny down for him.

            Dave got down on one knee in front of the blue eyed boy, and everyone parted to watch the next part of the show. “John Egbert, will you accept this massive fucking bunny as a token of how goddamn awesome your boyfriend is?” He asked.

            John took the bunny from him and began to whack him with it. “You stupid cockgobbling idiot!” He shouted, trying to sound angry. He couldn’t help but laugh, though.

            “Okay, but that _was_ awesome though, right?” Dave asked, shielding himself from the plush lagomorph assaulting him. John pulled him down for a kiss in reply.

            “Now you have a fanclub, fuckfiddler,” John pouted, but Dave just kissed the look from his face.

            “Eh, whatever man. Let’s grab some funnel cake and eat it in the comfort of our own home, with our asses firmly seated on the couch,” Dave shrugged.

            “Okay, fine but you’re paying for the funnel cake,” John stuck his tongue out, and Dave snorted at him.

            “Fine, fine, but I get to pick the movie.”

            “Ugh. Deal, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ Johndaveweek 2016 calendar link ](http://johndaveweek.tumblr.com/post/146232682294/)


End file.
